有缘千里来相会
by coldlamp
Summary: 文章已经过原作者授权 越南语版： /s/7271807/1/Huu duyen thien ly nang tng ngo 英语版： /s/7261884/1/When Theres Fate 原作：dreamlinks-211 越译英：Ruan Chun Xian 英译汉：寒灯独夜人


**When There's Fate**

** 有缘千里来相会**

文章已经过原作者授权

越南语版：

s/7271807/1/Huu_duyen_thien_ly_nang_tng_ngo

英语版：

s/7261884/1/When_Theres_Fate

原作：dreamlinks-211

越译英：Ruan Chun Xian

英译汉：寒灯独夜人

前言：

When there's fate, even a thousand miles apart, you will meet. Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's first meeting, and it's not in the hunting ground.

若命中注定有一段姻缘，即便相隔千里亦能相会。这个同人故事写的是小燕子与永琪的初遇，但却不是木兰围场那次。

Fanfic dreamlinks_211, originally posted in Vietnamese at AlecHeart. Com (Hữu duyên thiên l năng tương ngộ)

Translated by Ruan Chun Xian at Fanfiction. Net

本文由原作者dreamlinks_211用越南语最早发表在AlecHeart. Com网站上，后由Ruan Chun Xian翻译并发布在Fanfiction. Net同人小说网。

I wish I wrote these two pieces of genius (this fic and Counting Sheep), but unfortunately I didn't. But I couldn't let these wonderful fics go without sharing it with my wonderful readers who have followed my own fics for a long, long time; some of them have been with me since 2007. So enjoy. All credit to these squee-worthy stories goes to my fellow Yong Qi fangirl dreamlinks_211.

这两篇文章甚合我意，可惜确实不是我写的。不过，白白放着而不与朋友们共享未免也太可惜了，何况这些读者们有些已经追我的文追了很久了，有些甚至从07年就开始了。本文的原作者是dreamlinks_211，和我一样也是永琪的粉丝，在这里表示感谢。

正文：

It was told that after the honeymoon, Xiao Yan Zi suddenly and magically became a good, model wife, perhaps not quite perfect, but everyone could see that she was different than before. With Yong Qi, she became a lot gentler, and even when she was angriest, she could still control her feelings and not cause so much trouble anymore. Everyone praised Wu Ah Ge for his methods of teaching his wife, but the secrets behind these changes are only known to Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi, and could not be told to anymore.

据说在新婚之后，小燕子突然福至心灵，如有神助般的变成了一位窈窕淑女，虽然还称不上是十足十的大家闺秀，但任谁也不能否认她身上的变化。面对永琪，她也收敛温和了许多，即使在发脾气的时候，她也能控制情绪，不会因一时之气而失仪。于是宫中人人赞叹五阿哥御妻有方，可到底是怎么个调教法，除了小燕子和永琪之外，并无第三人知晓。

It must date back to the second night of their marriage. The sweetest moments in the lives of two lovers couldn't possibly get better than this. After what must happen had happened, Xiao Yan Zi rested her head on Yong Qi's arm and fell asleep. By the time she awoke, it was midnight and she felt a heaviness around her waist. Looking down, she saw that while one of his arms was currently acting as her pillow, the other had encircled around her small waist. Her face suddenly coloured and she reached for the shirt discarded on the chair nearby. But her movement seemed to startle him, and his brows furrowed a little. She couldn't do anything but lie docilely in his arms. Closing her eyes, she couldn't go back to sleep, because there was a strange excitement and happiness rushing through her. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling rather restless with the plain whiteness that it offered. So she turned and boldly gazed at her husband.

话说在这二人成亲后的第二天晚上，两人正是如胶似漆，难舍难分之时。一时事毕，小燕子枕于永琪之臂弯，酣然入睡。忽觉腰间有些异样沉重，低头看去，但见永琪的一支手臂垫在她头下，另一支却环绕在她的纤腰之间。小燕子的脸瞬间涨得通红，大窘之下伸手去够丢在一旁椅子上的衣物。这一动不要紧，却牵动了尚在熟睡的永琪。永琪微微一皱眉，小燕子立刻一动也不敢动了。小燕子躺在他的怀抱里，闭上眼睛，但觉心中喜乐无限，竟是再也睡不着了。于是睁眼看着天花板，又觉得白茫茫一片更让人心绪不宁，索性转过脸来，凝视着她的丈夫。

We've known each other for so long yet I haven't looked at you so close, how embarrassing! How can you be so handsome

How handsome. These were the first thoughts that came into her mind, looking at her husband at such a close distance. He was fast asleep, his warm, even, masculine breath engulfed her, startling her every senses.

如此近距离的观察她的夫君，小燕子心下不由赞叹一声：多么英俊啊。虽然此时永琪已然入睡，但他的体温，甚至单凭他的男子气息，都足以让小燕子心如鹿撞。

and I haven't noticed it? Your eyebrows are thick, his eyelashes are also so thick and curled. How hateful, how dare you have prettier eyelashes than me? Your nose, how straight and high, but also round and big, so cute, I just want to bite it. And your lips are so soft, like a cherry, why is it so hard to resist? But I must warn you, they're mine now, no one can touch them, otherwise I will…kill them without mercy!

小燕子心想：我与夫君相识已久，竟从未这么近的看过他，也不知他竟然英俊如斯！看这浓眉俊目，看这密而上翘的睫毛，似乎比我的双眼还要美上几分？你的鼻子，既直且挺，既圆且大，多萌啊，真想咬一口。你的樱桃小口如此柔软，何人见了能够抗拒呢？但我要警告你，这些都是属于我小燕子的，旁人别想碰上一碰，若是碰了，我…我…我便来一个杀一个，来两个杀一双！

She gazed at him, but he was still sleeping silently, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

What are you dreaming about that's so happy? Am I in the dream?

小燕子这厢思潮起伏，永琪却仍熟睡不醒。突然一丝微笑浮现在永琪的嘴角。

小燕子心道："你在做什么好梦呢？梦中可有我么？"

After a long while of gazing at her handsome husband, finally she couldn't help herself and leaned over to kiss those lips. As she pulled away, she had to press her lips together to stop a laugh from escaping. Her heart felt a little nervous, but there was also an inexplicable pleasure. She knew she had done something so very, very naughty, so very, very evil that only Heaven and Earth knew, and hopefully only she knew as well. She didn't have the courage to continue looking at him, and only wanted to go to sleep fast. The lips that had just done those sinful deeds unconsciously curled into a smile.

这般凝视了许久，小燕子到底情难自制，靠过去轻轻吻了吻夫君的嘴唇。末了赶紧抿住嘴，以免笑出声来。虽然心中不免紧张，但想到自己正在做那唯有天知地知，史上最邪恶最顽皮的事情，却也有种难以言喻的快感。这下小燕子再没有勇气继续看着永琪了，只想快快入睡，却没注意到刚刚吻过的嘴唇竟露出了一丝笑容。

They say you must pay for your crime, that Heaven witnesses all that you do, and it was only now that Xiao Yan Zi understood these words. She had just closed her eyes for not a very long time, her soul still in some ethearal state, when a familiar warmth closed in on her, and a pair of lips claimed hers heatedly, hungrily. It was intense, she could no longer breathe, and could only open her eyes wide, catching his in the dark. They were crinkled in an evil smile, though his lips were still busy on hers. Her entire being felt heated and moved, she slowly let herself be possessed in the sweetness of his kisses.

It was a long time later when his lips reluctantly left hers, giving her back air, and she gasped for it, her face red. When her ability to think finally returned, she glared at him, both embarrassed and angry.

有人说，不是不报，时候未到，今天小燕子算是彻底懂了这句话。她刚合眼不久，心绪还未平定，便觉一副温暖的身躯靠近了她，一双火热的嘴唇如饥似渴吻了过来。小燕子一瞬间不能呼吸，只能大睁着眼睛，在黑暗中凝望着自己的夫君。二人嘴唇正是忙得不可开交之时，偏永琪能忙中偷闲，无声的猥琐一笑。这正是：郎君情热难自抑，娇妻温存承雨露。

过了好一阵子，他的嘴唇才依依不舍的离开她的。小燕子得了这片刻的喘息之机，大口吸气，脸面也红了。在她回过神来，又有力气思考时，她看着自己的夫君，又羞又怒。

"You…you're bullying me again." Her voice was supposed to be accusing, but why did it come out so sweet?

"You were seducing me."

Her face turned even redder than the paper decorations that were still on the wall and she glared again.

"Dream on."

He gave her a slight smile and a mischievous look.

"Weren't you just gazing so intently at me, and stealing kisses too? I can't let you have the advantage."

"你…你又欺负我。"虽然说的是指责的话，声调中却颇有娇嗔之意。

"是你引诱我的。"

小燕子的脸立刻变得比贴在墙上的剪纸更红，口中却依旧不依不饶，瞪着永琪道："你做梦啊。"

永琪微微一笑，突然露出了戏谑神情，"刚刚是谁看了我半响，又趁我熟睡偷偷亲我？我不过是故意装睡罢了。"

Her "gangster" nature took over and she began hitting him. He tried to stop him, and somehow in the struggle, she wasn't sure whether it was accidentally or on purpose, he managed to touch an extremely sensitive place on her body.

听了这话，小燕子的顽劣本性立刻发作了起来，举起拳头朝永琪身上招呼了过去。永琪自然伸手抵挡，却也不知是有意还是无意，他竟碰到了她身上的敏感部位。

They looked at each other, eyes widened, until he drew his hand away, and she wrapped herself closely in the blanket, turning away. Please, just pretend that she was asleep. They were married, but she wasn't used to it yet…

他俩不约而同的停下了手，相互凝视着对方。最后还是永琪先移开了手，而小燕子立刻翻身将自己裹进了被子中，闭上眼睛假装入睡。虽然二人已经成亲，但她到底还不习惯这样的接触…

A long time later, he gently and carefully embraced her from behind. He could feel her shivering but she let him take her into his arms. He left a soft breath and whispered in her ears. "It's ok, let's go slowly. Actually I like this violent innocence from you."

She turned over and talked back, "Why are you still talking, didn't you just try to bully me?"

"If you didn't start it, how could I have the chance?" But the look on her face took away his wish to tease her. "Whatever happened, I'm not blaming you. It's because your husband is too handsome, how could you help it?"

"Don't be so smug, it's even more ugly."、

过了很久，永琪小心翼翼的从后面抱住了她。他感觉到小燕子在他怀中身子一颤，却并未出言制止他的动作。永琪将嘴凑到她耳边，悄声道，"没关系，咱们慢慢来。其实，我就喜欢你这种野性直率的样子。

"小燕子回过头来，"你怎么还来和我说话，刚刚你不是还在欺负我吗？"

"如果不是你先开始，我怎么会有机会呢？"但看着小燕子的神情，永琪立时不敢再调笑了。"不管发生了什么，我可没有责怪你。你那样做，还不是因为你的夫君太俊俏了？"

"别得意了，丑死啦！"

"Really? So you kissed me because you felt sorry for me?"

She couldn't answer, clearly he had taken the advantage, and it was a sweet humiliation. But it didn't last for long as her mischievous mind turned again.

"Don't dream so, I've met many handsome men. You know when I was young, there was even one who wanted to marry me."

"真的？那你刚刚是因为同情我才吻我的咯？"

小燕子这次没有接话，心里知道又被永琪在嘴上讨了便宜去，心中羞赧难当。可是小燕子本为英气女子，此时豪气顿生，无论如何不肯服输。

"别做梦了，我遇见的俊俏公子可不止一个。你可知在我年少时，还有人想要娶我呢。"

There was a short silence, before he gave a forced smile and asked in a hoarse voice, "I don't believe it. Why didn't you marry him then?"

Xiao Yan Zi could be clueless, but she could already feel she had touched on a sore point. He might look nonchalant but inside there there were strong feelings rebelling.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

听了这话，永琪默然不语，半响强笑道，"我可不信。那你怎么没嫁给他？"声音竟有些沙哑。

小燕子虽不属于心思细腻的人，却也隐隐感觉到自己可能触碰到了什么痛处。永琪虽然表面上循规蹈矩、冷漠守礼，但内心的感情却真诚而炽烈。

"你真的想听吗？"

Of course I do. I want to find that scoundrel right away (if he really exists).

But he answered in an almost bored voice, "If you want to tell the story, I wouldn't not listen."

She smiled, a smile of one who had the upper hand.

永琪心道："我当然想听了。要是真有这么个人，我非揪出这个登徒子不可。"随即故意做出满不在乎的样子，淡淡道，"你要是想说就说吧，我也不大想听。"

小燕子笑了，知道这次是自己赢了。

It occurred the year Xiao Yan Zi was twelve years old. It was a beautiful day and she went to the market, where there were both chances to play and to steal something, so that she wouldn't go hungry that night.

那是小燕子十二岁的时候。这天天气晴好，风光明媚，小燕子正打算去集市赚几个钱—不单是靠卖艺，她也偷。这样到了晚上才不用挨饿。

Of course, reality wasn't always so simple. The market was full of people, but other than the big, buffy men who she couldn't touch (she did want to live a few more years, after all), the others were either children or old people, both without money and even if they did have money, there were certain rules she had to follow.

虽说如此，但选什么人下手也是个难题。那些身材魁梧的醉汉，小燕子是万万不敢招惹的（她还想再多活两年）；至于老人和小孩，他们大多穷得叮当响，就算身边有几个钱，小燕子也不能取这种不义之财。

Wandering around, she finally lost herself in a circus show. She was still a child, so play always took over, other things could wait.

不知不觉的，小燕子就忘了自己的目的，沉浸在集市的五光十色，琳琅满目之中。她毕竟是个孩子，玩性一起，其他事都要放到一边。

A girl, after finishing her perfomance, took a bowl around and asked for rewards. These people were strange, there were many people watching, but when they asked for money, everyone avoided it. The girl looked increasingly upset. It was in this moment that a youth – a boy really – in white pulled a silver ingot out from a money bag and placed it in the bowl. The action startled everyone around him (including Xiao Yan Zi) and everyone began staring at him.

He was handsome, that was her first thought. There was an extraordinary aura about him that made him stand out.

Handsome or not, her hungry stomach was still more important, she couldn't let this prey slip away. She slipped through the crowd to come closer to him. She was naturally small and fast, and it was an advantage when doing these dark deeds.

一个卖艺的女孩刚刚表演完毕，正举着个碗向看客们讨赏钱。这些人也奇怪：看的时候围得水泄不通，等要钱了又唯恐避之不及。女孩面露沮丧之色，突然一位少年伸出手来，从钱袋里讨出块银锭放入碗里。在场人哪里见过这等豪奢举动，连小燕子在内，都忍不住转过头多打量着少年两眼。

只见这少年面目俊美，细看之下，周身更隐现一股气场，堪称气度不凡。

小燕子心道："管他好不好看，填饱肚子是最要紧的。"想到他出手阔绰，越发手痒难耐。于是悄悄地挤了过去。

She followed him to a market stall and swiftly pulled his money bag away. Whoever said people who were beautiful often didn't have much brains obviously didn't know him, because he was as alert as a rabbit. She just pulled his money bag away when he noticed. Thirty-six schemes, running away was the best. She took off, her fast and tiny form was a clear advantage, though he was right behind her, shouting, "Thief, stop!"

小燕子身材瘦小，行动敏捷，在黑暗中出手本来万无一失。尾随到一个摊位，果然轻轻巧巧的就顺走了少年的钱袋。谁成想这看起来像是绣花枕头的少年竟然伸手了得，立刻发现了小燕子的动作。三十六计，走为上策。小燕子立马发足狂奔，仗着瘦小敏捷，那少年一时也追不上，只得在后面高叫："小贼，站住！"

As if I'm crazy enough to stop. Let's see how far you can follow.

She ran to a deserted clearing. How lucky. I told you, no one dares race with me, Xiao Yan Zi. You obviously don't know what death is.

She was about to take out the money bag to count it, before a shadow pass over her, and the money bag flew out of her hand.

"See if I couldn't catch you!"

"我疯了才会'站住'，咱就来看看你能追多远。"

两人很快跑入了一块荒地，小燕子心下大喜，暗想："真是天助我也。敢和我小燕子比脚力的还没生出来呢，你这不是自寻死路是什么！"于是掏出钱袋刚要数数赚了多少，突然面前黑影一闪，手中的钱袋已不翼而飞。

"我可抓住你啦！"

The boy in white was standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face. Her face lost colour. Drat, she'd run into a master today. If she stayed and fight, there'd be trouble. She turned to him and took all her courage to smile, though it looked more like a grimace. She placed her hands in front of her and gave him a bow.

"Brother, I have other things to do, I'll take my leave now." And she began to run. She was so unlucky today, she hadn't had anything to eat yet.

He tore after her and blocked her path; he was still smling at her.

"Where are you running off to? You think it's so easy?"

那白衣少年不知何时竟站在了她面前，脸上一派洋洋自得。"可恶，遇上行家了。"小燕子心中暗暗叫苦。"要是和他硬斗，估计讨不了好去。"想到这里，小燕子扭过脸去，鼓起勇气挤出一张笑脸，却不料在旁人眼里看着和哭差不多。随即握拳与胸，先鞠了一躬。

"兄弟，我另有要事要做，先行一步了。"说完这话便要跑路。今天真是倒霉，一整天什么东西都还没吃呢。

少年一扭身堵住了路，笑道："你往哪儿去？这么容易就想走？"

His voice was calm, but it was making goosebumps rise on her arms.

"So what do you want?" she asked, irritated.

"Of all the things to learn, you have to learn to steal? Aren't your parents ashamed of you?"

He had touched a sensitive spot, and she glared at him. She didn't know where she got the courage to shout at him.

"Be quiet! What do you know to start lecturing me? Don't talk about my parents, I hate them for having me then leaving me. You dress nicely and are never hungry, what do you know of the suffering of lowly people like me? If you haven't eaten all day, I'd like to see you talk sense."

"You haven't eaten anything all day?" he asked, compassion filling his eyes.

She didn't answer. Stupid, didn't I just say that? She just nodded.

He was quiet for a while, then took from his pocket a paper package and gave it to her.

"Here, have this."

他的声音波澜不惊，却听得小燕子起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

"你想做什么？"小燕子怒道。

"学什么不好，非学偷东西？你父母也不管教你，不觉得丢脸么？"

这话可戳中了痛处，小燕子瞪着少年，一时热血上涌，竟然骂了出来：

"闭嘴！你知道什么，也来教训我？别提我的父母，他们把我抛弃了，我恨他们还来不及呢！你好吃好穿，哪里知道我们这些穷苦人的难处？你要是也一天什么都没吃，那说出来的话还有点道理。"

"你一整天什么也没吃？"他问道，目光中大有同情之色。

小燕子没有答话。"我真是蠢，怎么把这些都说出来了？"一边想一边点了点头。

少年沉吟了一会，拿出了一个纸包递给她。

"来，这个给你吃。"

"What is it?" She was suspicious, but when she opened it, inside was a bun, a little crumbled, but the tasty scent waffed up, making her mouth water. "You wouldn't give me something poisoned, right?" she smiled.

Forget it, just eat first. She dived into the bun, swallowing bites whole as if afraid someone would take it away from her. When she half finished, she discovered that he was looking at her with a smile on his face. It was a gentle smile, but she suddenly became aware that she probably didn't look too pretty devouring the bun. Her face reddened and she slowed her pace.

"Hold out your hand," he ordered.

"Try it," he said calmly.

"这是什么？"她心下疑惑，只见纸包里是一个馒头，已经碎成了好几块，但香气四溢，仍让她直吞口水。"你没给我下毒吧？"她笑道。

"你尝尝就知道了。"少年淡淡道。

"不管了，先吃吧。"小燕子心想。她抓起馒头狼吞虎咽起来，生怕有人和她抢食似的。吃得半饱时，小燕子这才注意到那少年竟一直看着她的吃相笑而不语。虽然少年笑得温和，小燕子也立刻明白这是在笑自己吃相不雅。脸上一红，动作也不由得慢了下来。

"伸出手来。"少年命令道。

"拿着这个。"他又道。

Normally, no one would order her around, but she obediently held out her hand for him.

Unbelievably, he placed the entire money bag into her hand with a gentle smile.

"This is for you. Keep it to buy food, but be careful, don't let other people steal it." He suddenly stopped, as if remembering she was the thief. If she didn't steal from others, who would steal from her?

"You're really giving this to me? Why?" she asked, eyes wide.

自然而然地，虽然没有人命令她，但她还是乖乖的伸出了手。

没想到少年将整个钱袋放在她手上，随即淡淡一笑。

"拿去。买点吃的罢。不过，要小心别让人偷了去啊。"话说到这里突然一顿，想起这姑娘自己就是个贼。不偷别人就是好的了，谁还敢偷她啊？

"你真的把这些都给我？为什么？"小燕子睁大了眼睛。

"No reason, let's just say that I made a new friend," he smiled and shrugged. "Oh, it's late, I must go back or they'll put up a fuss. Good bye."

He walked away, but didn't go many steps before she called. "Brother, what's your name?"

"I'm – " He struggled for a moment, then said, "Just call me Xiao Wu."

"And me, you can't forget, my name is …"

She didn't finish her sentence when from the tree next to her suddenly dangled a green snake. His face lost colour, and he cried, "Be careful!"

少年笑了，"没有为什么，如果有的话，就算交个朋友吧。"说着耸了耸肩，"唉，现在天色已晚，我要不赶快回去他们又要大惊小怪了。后会有期。"

少年转身离去，没走几步，就听小燕子在后面叫道，"这位大哥，还没问请教你姓名呢？"

"我…我叫…"他迟疑了一会儿，随即道，"就叫我'小五'吧。"

"那我也把我的名字告诉你，你可不能忘了，我叫…"

But it was too late. The snake's sharp mouth had taken aim at her shoulder. There was a cry of pain. He rushed towards her and saw that she had gone green, and the snake had disappeared. She collapsed against him and it took a while for him to half-drag, half-supported her towards the base of a tree. Her face had lost all colour and he reached to pull her shirt aside.

"What are you doing …"

说时迟那时快，一条毒蛇突然蹿了出来，一口咬住了她的肩头。小燕子痛得惨叫，少年闻声冲了过来，看到小燕子的面色发青，而毒蛇早已不见踪影。小燕子颓然倒下，少年半拖半抱的将她带到了一处树下。只见她脸上一丝血色也无，少年当机立断，伸手去剥她的衫子。

"你…你做什么…"

"Sucking the poison out for you. Don't worry, I know how to do this."

She brushed his hand away.

"Don't you know nan nu shou shou bu qin?"

When did this girl suddenly become so educated?

He was impatient. "I don't know any shou shou, but if you don't want to die, just sit still."

She was still holding onto his arm, stopping him. He said quickly in an irritated voice, "All right, so afterwards I'll marry you, happy?"

"给你把毒血吸出来。别担心，我知道该怎么做。"

小燕子一把拉下他的手，"你知不知道'男女授受不亲'啊？"

少年心道："这姑娘怎么突然有文化了？"随即不紧不慢的道，"我可不知道什么'授受'，如果你想送命的话，尽管坐着不动就是了。"

小燕子本躺在他的臂弯里，听了这话毫不动容，仍是拍打个不休。少年心下气恼，只好连声道，"好好好，我给你吸出毒血后就娶你，这回可高兴了吧？"

The statement shocked her. He…he really was thinking of this? The world spun and all her strength was leaving her anyway. Fine, so she'll trust him this once.

She only knew that when she woke up, she was at a physician's house. The physician told her that she had cleared from danger and could go home after she took her medicine. All the costs of her medicines had been paid for.

She grabbed the man's arm and asked whether he saw that boy that was with her. He replied the affirmative, and said that four men had carried them both to him, they had both fainted. The boy was only lightly poisoned from sucking the poison out of her wound, after he applied acupuncture then the boy had gone home.

听了这话，小燕子倒是一怔。他…他不会是说真的吧？一时只觉全身力气就像被抽干了似的，再也反抗不了。好罢，这次就信他一回。

当小燕子醒来时，自己已经在一名医师的家里，那位医师告诉他，在她被送来时体内的毒血已经被吸出了，服过药后便能回家了。药钱已经有人付过了。

她抓住那大夫的手，问他是否看到过和她在一起的少年。医师回答说是的，当时有四个人送了他俩进来，小燕子和少年全都不省人事。那少年中毒甚轻，全是因为为小燕子吸出毒血之故。在施行了针灸解毒之后那少年就归家去了。

When she returned home, Xiao Yan Zi opened her shirt and found there were indeed faint teeth marks on her left shoulder. Inside her rose up a faint, strange feeling, and her heart skipped beats. When she thought about the fact she probably won't ever see him again, she suddenly felt a keen sadness.

当小燕子回到家后，她解开衣服，发现自己的左肩上有这浅浅的五个牙印。这时她的心中突然勇气了一种微妙的，奇怪的感受。她听见自己的心在跳，想到自己可能再也见不到那个少年了，不禁悲从中来。

Of course, when she told Yong Qi the story now, she left out the detail of where she was injured and only said she was bitten by a snake and her life was saved by him. She wasn't that foolish yet!

The story finished, and she turned to look at Yong Qi only to find he was gazing at her gently. He asked in a soft tone, "How long did it take for the wound to heal? Did it hurt when you woke up?"

His concern touched her and she shook her head, trying to reassure him. "It was fine, after taking the medicine prescribed by the physician, I could already run around learning martial arts and…" – She suddenly stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. The word "stealing" had nearly made it out but she swallowed it back in. She suddenly felt defensive. "I was only teasing you really. Between me and the boy in white there wasn't really anything, I was a child then, I was only touched by his generosity and concern, it's hard to describe the feeling. I have a secret I want to tell you, but you have to promise not be angry, you have to forget it."

"The first time I met you at the hunting ground, when I was injured, your face suddenly appeared before me, concerned and worried, I got a feeling that you were somehow familiar, like him, it allowed me to trust and hope. I looked at you and begged you to take me to Huang Ah Ma, it was like I was putting my life and Zi Wei's treasures into your hands."

"What, so you only trusted me because I looked like him? Should I be jealous?" he asked, laughing and stroking her hair.

"You're really feeling jealous?" she asked hesitantly, feeling suddenly regretful that she told him the story.

"What is it?"

当然了，在她告诉永琪这个故事的时候，她没说自己受伤的细节和伤处，只说自己被毒蛇咬了，那人救了她一命。她可不是傻子！

故事讲完了，小燕子望向永琪，却发现永琪一直在看着她，目光中大有温柔关切之意。永琪柔声道："那伤过了多久才好？你醒来后疼不疼？"

永琪的关切让小燕子有些感动，她摇头道，"不疼了，吃了那医生的药后我就好了，后来还四处学了武艺，顺便还…"说着突然一顿，硬生生的把"偷了不少"这话给咽回了肚里。保险起见，小燕子赶紧说道，"我刚刚是耍你的。我和那白衣少年之间可清清白白。我还是个孩子，那时只觉得他的慷慨和关切实在难得。那种感觉很难说清啊。现在我有个秘密要告诉你，但你要保证不要生气，而且听后赶紧忘掉。"

"什么秘密？"

"我第一次在木兰围场遇见你的时候，我中箭了，这时你的脸出现在我的身前，又关切又焦急。那时我突然感觉你的脸有些熟悉，就像他一样，让我不由自主的信任和依靠。我那时望着你，求你带我去见皇阿玛。我是把自己的姓名和紫薇的遗物都放在你手里了啊。"

"什么，你信任我就因为我长得像他？我是不是该吃醋了？"永琪笑道，拍了拍她的头发。

"你真吃醋了？"小燕子犹犹豫豫的问道，突然觉得不该告诉他这个故事。

He looked at her worried face and suddenly let out a laugh, knocking her on the forehead.

"I can be jealous of anyone, but not of him, never. It's just that it's so shocking for me, too shocking, really," he said, with a mischievous smile. Then he touched her left shoulder. "It turns out I've already staked my claim here before."

She felt dazed, understanding but not really understanding anything.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her with a passionate gaze. "Your wound, was it here?" He pulled down the blanket and in the dim light, a faint scar was still visible, but only barely.

"You are that boy in white." She couldn't believe it, she needed him to nod his head to confirm it.

"What do you think?"

"我可能因为任何人而吃醋，但绝不会因为他。这个故事太让我震撼了，真的，太震撼了。"他说着，突然顽皮地一笑，将手放到了她的左肩上。"这个印记，是我与你定下契约的意思。"

小燕子一阵头晕目眩，一时竟不能理解这话。

"你说什么？"

永琪看着小燕子笑道："你的伤难道不是在这里？"他揭开了被子，借着昏暗的灯光，看到她的肩上果然有一个浅浅的伤痕，几乎消失不见。

"你就是那个白衣少年。"小燕子几乎不敢相信。直到永琪点头确认才信了。

"你怎么想的？"

It was that very look, that very face, that very aura. She was sure now, but she was more dazed than ever.

"How could it be?"

"That little girl in blue is still as ignorant now as back then," he laughed, confirming it even more, because indeed, that day she wore blue.

She was stunned for a long moment, but then her real feelings of the moment returned and she rested her face against his chest.

"I haven't blamed you yet, didn't you promise? Why did you disappear for so many years, you didn't even come find me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not good, but didn't Heaven bring you back to me, so I still fulfilled the promise?"

The truth was, he really wanted to find her again, but after that accident, Huang Shang had summoned all the imperial physicians to look over him again, and also forbade him to go out of the palace again until he was grown. He sent people to look, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Huang Ah Ma didn't name you wrongly, he must have known you really were the precious pearl that he had given back to his son," he said, looking at her passionately, as if piercing straight into her heart. Each word was full of feelings that couldn't be expressed by words alone. He leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, the mark from years before holding a limitless love.

"Yan Er, how will you pay back your life saviour?" he whispered in a rather evil voice.

She reddened and pushed him away. "Let me think about it."

He laughed, then his face suddenly turned serious, and his voice stern. "Audacious criminal, you already invaded this prince's heart with my permission, thown my very soul into chaos, stolen my heart, and though I only have one life and one head, you've made me willing to put them down whenever for you. I hereby sentence you to be imprisoned in my heart forever, the punishment is to be my good wife, mother of my children. The sentence is for this life and beyond, you will never be released."

相似的外表，相似的脸庞，相似的气质。小燕子现在确信了，但觉得更晕了。

"怎么会…？"

"那个穿蓝衣的女孩可没变，还是一样不学无术。"他笑道，更加确定了。因为那天她穿的却是是蓝衣。

小燕子呆了半响，终于回过神来，将脸靠在他胸膛上。

"我还没怪你呢，你不是发过誓吗？怎么又消失了这么多年，也不来找我。"

"抱歉，是我不好。不过老天爷不是把你带来，让我完成誓约了么？"

其实当年永琪真的去找小燕子来着，只是在那次意外之后，皇上下令让所有的太医都去照顾他，还命令他在成人之前不准出宫。他派人去寻找，却沓无音讯。

永琪目光炯炯的看着小燕子，他的目光似乎已穿入她的心扉。"皇阿玛给你取的封号果然名副其实，他肯定已经知道你是他儿子失而复得的明珠了。"这话饱含深情，再难以别的语言来表达。他低下头去亲吻她赤裸的肩头，那多年前留下的疤痕承载了无尽的爱。

"燕儿，你打算如何报答你的救命恩人？"永琪邪魅狂狷一笑。

小燕子面色一红，推了他一把。"我要好好想想。"

永琪笑了，很快表情又严肃起来，厉声道，"大胆！你可知你闯入了皇子的心中，在混乱中偷走了我的灵魂，我的心。虽然我还有'脑袋一颗，性命一条'，你仍可随时随地将它们取了去。我罚你从此不许出我心中一步，并且要做我的贤妻，我孩子的慈母来赎罪。山无棱，天地合，你才能被放出来。"

Before such a daring statement, she couldn't react for a moment, and he pulled her tight into his arms. He whispered in her ears, light as a passing breath. "Because you don't seem to be inclined to serve your sentence willingly, I will have to have some punishments to force you to accept the sentence."

听了这般的判罚，小燕子半天没回过神来。于是永琪轻轻的抱住她，在她耳畔悄声道："可看来你不会心甘情愿的受罚，我少不得要用些手段，来逼你接受惩罚了。"


End file.
